mickey_and_friendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Witch Hazel
Witch Hazel is a fictional character appearing in productions of The Walt Disney Company. She first appeared in the 1952 Donald Duck cartoon Trick or Treat, where she helps Huey, Dewey and Louie get candy from Donald. Background Personality Witch Hazel is a kind, eccentric, and cunning witch. She is mischievous and compassionate as she wants to help Huey, Dewey and Louie when they received a rather mean trick instead of candy from Donald and sought to help the boys, especially when she first tried asking for candy and got the same trick played on her. Hazel is willing to use any spell she has to teach someone as stingy as Donald a lesson and will even hurt them somewhat to make sure she gets her point across. She loves Halloween and its traditions, having true Halloween Spirit, if not embodying it. Powers and abilities Hazel is a witch and has power over witchcraft and black magic, mostly enchanting things to come alive, move in accordance of her will or even have a life of their own. Hazel accomplishes this with a witch's brew she makes in a cauldron of swamp water, the ingredients including (but not limited to) "eye of needle, tongue of shoe, hand of clock that points at two, neck of bottle, tail of coat and whiskers from a billy goat." Hazel uses a sprayer that contains her potion to enchant and animate what she wants, sometimes accompanying the spraying with a spell to describe exactly what actions she wants her enchanted subjects to perform. Example: "Hocus pocus, magic shower, put his feet within my power." (Hazel used this spell to take control of Donald's legs and feet.) Appearances Trick or Treat Witch Hazel first appears riding her living broomstick, Beelzebub, as she gets into the spirit of Halloween, scaring bats and a black cat. She then sees Huey, Dewey and Louie, each dressed up for Halloween as they go out Trick-or-treating. When the triplets are given a mean trick rather than a treat from their Uncle Donald, she takes pity on them and tells the boys that she saw the entire thing. When the boys express their joy at seeing a real witch, she is happy and decides to help them. Hazel initially tries to ask for candy from Donald herself, but thinking that she was just another kid dressed in a costume, he gives her a trick as well, enraging her. With the kids' help, she brews a magic potion that has the power to animate whatever she wants to move and act according to her will. She starts off with a demonstration by animating wooden posts into ghosts and a jack-o-lantern to scare Donald. Stubbornly, Donald locks up his treats in his pantry and swallows the key. Undeterred, Hazel uses her potion and a spell to enchant Donald's feet and make him dance and hurt himself at the same time until finally forcing him to ram the pantry door down, enabling Donald's nephews to get his treats. Duty done and with Halloween almost over, Hazel fondly bids Huey, Dewey and Louie farewell as she rides Beelzebub off into the moonlight. The Mad Hermit of Chimney Butte Witch Hazel appears as the one who casts a spell on the pulp fiction books of Donald to play a trick on him. This sequence serves as an introduction, as well as an explanation, for the events of the preexisting cartoon Duck Pimples. Who Framed Roger Rabbit Witch Hazel makes a brief cameo appearance during the final scene of Who Framed Roger Rabbit, seen from the back amongst the crowd of Toons. House of Mouse She appears in the background among the various villains in the special Mickey's House of Villains. Her debuted short cartoon was also featured at the start of the film. The Nightmare Before Christmas At the beginning of the movie, right after Jack's song, Sally takes an herb that is called "Witch Hazel" Comics * Trick or Treat (Comic) ''- 1952 * ''Paperino e l'aspirapolvere fatato ''- 1956 * ''The Misplaced Magic ''- 1957 * ''Il dottor Paperus ''- 1958 * ''Easy Does It ''- 1958 * ''Pippo e la fattucchiera ''- 1960 * ''Paperino il Paladino ''- 1960 * ''Pippo e i missili antimaliardi ''- 1960 * ''Le avventure di Paperin Cenerentolo ''- 1961 * ''Paperone e la pensione ai poveri diavoli ''- 1961 * ''Pippo e il fantasma migratore ''- 1962 * ''Paperino e l'elfo Filippo ''- 1962 * ''Paperino e la lira stregata ''- 1962 * ''Archimede contro Nocciola ''- 1962 * ''Zio Paperone e la strega antistrega ''- 1962 * ''Zio Paperone e il telescrocco ''- 1963 * ''Pippo e la fattucchiera appiedata ''- 1963 * ''Pippo e la bellissima strega ''- 1964 * ''Nocciola e il titolo accademico ''- 1964 * ''Halloween Haunting ''- 1964 * ''Pluto Blasts Off ''- 1965 * ''The Dime from Uncle ''- 1965 * ''Prologo a "Toposhow" ''- 1966 * ''Paperin furioso ''- 1966 * ''The Bad Girls' Club ''- 1966 * ''The Party ''- 1966 * ''Zio Paperone e la dura legge ''- 1967 * ''Mim's Magic Mirror - 1968 * Crime Convention ''- 1968 * ''Paperino e le streghe benigne ''- 1968 * ''Prologo a "Paperallegria" ''- 1969 * ''Nocciola e il progetto U.V. ''- 1970 * ''Paperino e il tesoro di Papero Magno ''- 1972 * ''Pippo e il cappello magico ''- 1972 * ''Além Da Imaginação ''- 1973 * ''Pippo e la strega dei rottami ''- 1974 * ''A Faculdade De Bruxedos ''- 1974 * ''Uma Reunião Gatastrófica ''- 1974 * ''Zio Paperone e la primavera in bottiglia ''- 1974 * ''Uma Vassoura Cheia Dos Truques ''- 1974 * ''A Corrida De Vassouras ''- 1975 * ''O Pequeno Grande Ladrão ''- 1975 * ''O Presidente Das Bruxas ''- 1975 * ''Room Service ''- 1975 * ''A Vassoura Mais Rápida Do Oeste ''- 1975 * ''"Pé De Pato, Mangalô Três Vezes" ''- 1975 * ''O Espelho De Bruxóvia ''- 1975 * ''Paperino e la baita solitaria ''- 1975 * ''Meu Reino Por Uma Teia ''- 1975 * ''A Ameaça Do Grifo ''- 1975 * ''Um Convidado Bem Trapalhão - 1975 * ''The Beauty Contest ''- 1975 * ''A Domestic Fit ''- 1976 * ''A Casa Assombrada ''- 1976 * ''Uma Vassoura Em Apuros ''- 1976 * ''Bruxo Não Entra ''- 1976 * ''Exame Final ''- 1976 * ''Pippo e la bottega degli incantesimi ''- 1976 * ''Pippo e la strega da corsa ''- 1976 * ''Flying Contest ''- 1977 * ''O Gato De Botas ''- 1977 * ''A (não Muito) Bela Adormecida ''- 1977 * ''O Piquenique Das Bruxas ''- 1977 * ''As Vassouras Mágicas ''- 1977 * ''A Má Magali ''- 1978 * ''Pippo e la strega Ufo ''- 1978 * ''Pippo e... le streghe stanno a guardare ''- 1979 * ''Nocciola contro la banda a vela ''- 1979 * ''Um Bolo Na Festa ''- 1979 * ''Qui, Quo, Qua e il "meeting" dei miti ''- 1980 * ''Um Amor De Presente ''- 1980 * ''O Feitiço Das Manchas Na Cara ''- 1980 * ''A Noite Dos Bruxinhos ''- 1980 * ''Nas Malhas Da Magia ''- 1981 * ''Pippo e il luna park stregato ''- 1982 * ''Pippo e la fattucchiera dubbiosa ''- 1982 * ''Pippo e la strega dell'autostrada ''- 1983 * ''Paramales A Você ''- 1983 * ''Che mago, quel Pippo! ''- 1983 * ''Pippo e l'altra faccia della luna ''- 1983 * ''Rockhorror Show ''- 1983 * ''Pippo "cacciatore di streghe" ''- 1984 * ''Azar Em Dupla ''- 1984 * ''Pippo e l'oroscopo scientifico ''- 1984 * ''De afwas ''- 1984 * ''Pippo e la superfantasia ''- 1984 * ''O Feitiço Da Vila ''- 1984 * ''Hoogtevrees ''- 1985 * ''Pippo e l'incredibile spettacolo ''- 1985 * ''Stem kwijt ''- 1985 * ''Pippo e il pappagallo testardo ''- 1985 * ''Pippo e il mago fantastico ''- 1985 * ''Zolder opruimen ''- 1985 * ''Pippo e il dono della befana ''- 1986 * ''Pippo e il carnevale di Topolinia ''- 1986 * ''Pippo e il giornale del giorno dopo ''- 1986 * ''Pippo e l'ossessione pubblicitaria ''- 1986 * ''Pippo e il primo migliaio ''- 1986 * ''Tuintreurnis ''- 1986 * ''Pippo e Nocciola: sfida all'ultima magia ''- 1986 * ''História Pra Boi Não Dormir ''- 1986 * ''Oudejaarsavond ''- 1986 * ''Meubelgetover ''- 1987 * ''Verzameling ''- 1987 * ''Verkleinmachine ''- 1987 * ''Bezemwagen ''- 1987 * ''Onkruidzaad ''- 1987 * ''Bezemdiefstal ''- 1988 * ''Recept kometensoep ''- 1988 * ''Bezemprobleem ''- 1988 * ''Mikmak wordt braaf ''- 1988 * ''Toverbol ''- 1989 * ''Pippo e il genio della lampada ''- 1989 * ''Draakje ''- 1989 * ''5 keer-drank ''- 1989 * ''Flauwvallen ''- 1989 * ''O Caça-Bruxas ''- 1989 * ''Flieberprut ''- 1989 * ''Pippo e l'erba-voglio ''- 1989 * ''I promessi topi ''- 1989 * ''Paperino e le concatenazioni imprevedibili ''- 1990 * ''The Witches' Picnic ''- 1990 * ''Pippo e Nocciola e il filtro per scope volanti ''- 1990 * ''Onzichtbare Gijs ''- 1991 * ''Verdwijntruc ''- 1991 * ''Zio Paperone e il profumo della gioventù ''- 1991 * ''Een gezond kleurtje ''- 1993 * ''Pippo e il gemellaggio cittadino ''- 1993 * ''Amelia & Nocciola S.P.M. (Società Per Magie) ''- 1993 * ''60 anni insieme con Topolino ''- 1993 * ''Pippo, Nocciola e la strega vicina ''- 2013 * ''Het blauwe licht ''- 2014 * ''Heksenaanval ''- 2014 * ''Prologo ''- 2014 * ''Drakendoder ''- 2015 * ''Il rustico cavallerizzo ''- 2015 * ''Opruimschilderij ''- 2016 * ''Snuffelstage ''- 2016 Gallery Disney-WitchHazel.jpg donald hazel.jpg Category:Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Animated Character Category:Adults Category:Heroines Category:Elderly characters Category:House of Mouse Category:Magic users Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Females